mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry's Bum Woym
About 'The Woym' At The Mansion Clinic last week, Barry opted to visit Doctor Fahrin Ahmed because he had an annoying squirming in his Anal region. The x-ray displayed a worm or 'woym' (as pronounced by Joe Pesci) that was travelling though Barry's bowels and eating away at his Bum Tissues. The Woym in matter was 2ft long and had curled around his Bowel Wall - with intent to feast away on incoming shits and to grow into an Adult Woym (double its original size). In the Clinic's Waiting Room before Barry's operation and before he shook the hand of his Doctor, the hand that would moments later be fiddling up his Anal Passage, he was sat shuffling and arranging himself constantly. Grunting with mild pain and with a glimmer of forehead sweat beading down upon his brow - Fahrin Ahmed called him in. With a sorts of English, Doctor Ahmed greeted Barry and Barry, embarrassed and nervous due to the area affected, mumbled a Nice to meet you ''- he didn't know why he said 'Nice'. He didn't mean that. It's not nice to meet somebody when you're about to get your asshole out? But nevertheless, he pulled his trousers down and nakedly and awkwardly lay stomach down on the table. Doctor Ahmed was rifling through Doctoral papers when he turned to see Barry laying down, "Um. Barry? I take test first. Up your trouser and take seat". Barry now more bothered and embarrassed sighs and hobbles upwards. His large balls made a 'Clap' sound as they flopped against his legs, this almost broke what concentration he had left entirely. Doctor Ahmed awkwardly mentioned that he was only joking, and asked of Barry to drop his 'trouser' once again. This foreign comedy was heartless and had no emotion. Barry made a mental note to inform Mike that Fahrin is a shit Doctor. He would soon take that back. The Operation Doctor Ahmed spread the butcheeks of Barry and inserted a cold stainless steel mirror - like the ones Dentists use to view the back teeth. It made Barry jolt with a homophobic grunt and also with a hidden giggle because it did in fact, feel good. "Ah, yis. What you have is Woym. Woym wriggle in Bum and eat at Tissue. I remove Woym and see if Woym lay egg." Barry's eyes widened. "Uhhh..Woym? There's a Woym in my ass?" The Doctor nodded another 'yis' and said "Hold still" - Barry JUMPED and knocked a pair of specially crafted Bum Tongs out of Fahrin's hands. He seemed to curse in his own language before picking it up, Barry looked down at him picking the Bum Tongs up and within an unknown sudden he began to scream. With trousers around his feet he jumped off the Operating Table and tripped over his pants, falling and knocking a tray of multiple tools. They hit the tiled floor with a flurry of clangs and pangs. Barry then began to tense his fists - he could feel the Woym moving. It had been disrupted and was now trying to exit the Anal Passage. Barry lifted both legs up towards his head whilst laying on his back - oblivious to previous embarrassment and was flailing and spinning and panicking. Fahrin Ahmed watched in shock as he saw the intruding Woym wriggling through Barry's tense asshole. He was now shouting with deep pain - and passes out. Doctor Ahmed worked on unconcious Barry and removed the Bum Woym with ease. It was finally over for Barry. His Bum Woym had been and gone. Doctor Fahrin Ahmed placed the Woym on the grass outside instead of killing it and disposing of it. The grass he set Woym on is right outside Madz bedroom. And Woym will not rest until it has munched on human shit and Bum Tissue to become the 4ft Adult Woym it wants to be. Barry was lucky this time - if he didn't pass out Doctor Ahmed wouldn't of been able to succeed in the operation. He has now quit his job as Head of Clinic and has wished that Woym will find a new home.